


Hate

by Colaris



Category: Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance, Scriddler, hate love, riddlecrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Power sub Edward - perfect.//Scriddler, light bondage, smut
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Edward Nygma
Kudos: 6
Collections: A crow finds a riddle in the dark





	Hate

The Riddler licked his oil-soaked lips, feeling an almost insatiable desire rise in him. He could hardly get enough of this rare sight. Jonathan Crane sat in front of him - tied up and half-naked on a wooden chair. His narrow chest was adorned with faded scars, the flat stomach rose and fell rhythmically. The zipper of the dark flannel trousers was already pulled dangerously far down, but it continued to successfully cover the older man's intimate area. The former psychiatrist blinked helplessly a few times and finally snorted disparagingly, turning his head a little haphazardly to one side, showing the impressive holes in the pale skin that give away a glimpse of his teeth. Edward couldn't suppress a small laugh. It was a well-kept secret of the Scarecrow that he had almost completely lost his sight in the unpleasant encounter with Killer Croc. How much the gaunt man actually saw could hardly be said without a more detailed examination by an ophthalmologist. Jonathan himself emphasized in many of their conversations that he could see and interpret outlines, but the images were so damn blurry that he was far from being able to cope with everyday life on his own. It was not for nothing that the otherwise extremely proud psychiatrist grudgingly agreed to stay with the Riddler. At least for the beginning. During those weeks there had been a lot of heated discussions between them. Not infrequently, in the middle of a violent argument, they had ended up in bed absolutely unplanned and had turned their profound frustration on the world into pure passion. But that Jonathan was in his hands that evening, of all people, hadn't seen Edward coming. A fact that the black-haired man would of course never admit. The tinkerer crossed his arms triumphantly over his chest and said with conviction: “Well, John. Of course, my plan worked out perfectly. That clearly shows that I'm the genius in this relationship. You didn't even saw it coming that I would take you by surprise and use my extensive knowledge of knots to hold you down. How does it feel to be inferior?“ The Master of Fear tilted his head slightly to the side, the gray dead eyes locked on his detested partner with an indefinable expression. The black-haired man felt goose bumps crawl down his back and a growing, queasy feeling when the stare did not leave him a millimeter. After a while the former psychiatrist replied inappropriately coolly: "Don't be ridiculous, Edward. You yourself are surprised at the outcome of the current situation and have no clue how things should go on now. So do us both a favor and let me free. Then I will consider whether I will forgive you for this misstep without major punishment."

The inventor was grateful that Jonathan couldn't see how he began to tremble at that moment. It wasn't fear that he felt. No, the tinkerer was incredibly aroused. The fact that the older one provoked him even further and tried to verbally humiliate him made it much more difficult to not tear off his clothes immediately and translate the hatred between them into physical love. Contrary to his request, Edward stepped up to the brown-haired man, reached roughly with one hand into the other's covered crotch and leaned against the torn lips of the former psychiatrist. His hot breath brushed the rough skin as he breathed softly: "The only one making a fool of himself is you, Crane. And now shut the fuck up and kiss me, you sick bastard.” The thin man growled muffled, but followed the request after a short moment of hesitation. Edward slowly closed his eyes and groaned barely audibly into the touch, finally opening his mouth to allow the rough tongue of the former psychiatrist to slip inside. As expected, the kiss was hard. It didn't take long before both sides included their teeth in the rough kiss and first drops of blood stained the saliva red. With a slight glee, the Riddler heard a traitorous rustle. Apparently Scarecrow was trying to free himself from the fixation and struggled with the knot that his hands were holding on the back of the chair. It was absolutely hopeless. The tinkerer had practiced long enough to tie up victims as efficiently as possible, and even a clever head like Jonathan would not be able to get out of this situation so easily. Still, his pathetic struggle for dominance was more than welcome. Edward ran his fingers a little more clearly over the now visible bulge in the brown-haired man's pants and deftly loosened the two buttons on the opening of his black boxer shorts. He broke the brutal kiss breathlessly, then mumbled wickedly: “At least Waylon spared your ears, huh? Although sometimes I seriously doubt, whether you can really hear me or if you are going deaf also.""That has nothing to do with my hearing, Edward," hissed the older man through clenched teeth, "I just ignore you in most cases. There is nothing meaningful coming out of your useless mouth anyway."

The inventor stared at the thin man with withering eyes. He could still taste the blood on his tongue and immediately wanted more. Against his will to hit the former psychiatrist straight in the badly damaged face, he freed the erect member of Scarecrow from the tightness and rubbed the hard shaft more vigorously than necessary. His counterpart groaned cautiously. The former psychiatrist continued to try to hide the budding lust and thus to demonstrate his superiority. After all, he was Doctor Jonathan Ichabod Crane, who would never succumb to earthly needs. The black-haired man raised an eyebrow teasingly and whispered lasciviously: “Oh, so useless you say? I'll show you right away what I can do with it besides talking, John.” The inventor dropped to his knees and licked the underside of the throbbing penis without a warning, putting his lips over the tip in a seamless transition. His tongue slowly caressed the sensitive glans. The older man gave a loud gasp, jerked a little in the chair. Edward felt an inner satisfaction at making the Master of Fear almost speechless and tickling out noises that probably only he would ever hear. One of his hands began to gently massage the testicles while his tongue moved in small circles around the shaft. When the Riddler created a stronger negative pressure with his mouth, the brown-haired man's restraint was over. His moan was like that of a wild, at the moment caged animal. The inventor clearly took his time with the oral stimulation and enjoyed the excessive reactions of Jonathan. It was priceless to have the Master of Fear in this humiliate position. The black-haired man took the dick a little further into his mouth, closed his eyes completely to concentrate on the pleasant background noise. He knew how much his partner loved it when he let him thrust down his throat. Edward tightened his grip on the sensitive testicles and tried to relax. In the next moment the shaft slid past his palate into the depths. He had to actively suppress the emerging gag reflex and tried not to gasp too loudly, after a short acclimatization he moved his head further in a rhythm that was comfortable for him. The former psychiatrist was barely able to formulate clear words anymore. Every effort ended with a half-finished or incomprehensible fragment of a sentence. Music to the Riddlers ears. He wandered with his free hand into his own pants and caressed the hardening penis with gentle touches. A strong tug in his abdomen also clearly indicated that he wasn't willing to wait any longer. Despite these clear impulses, the tinkerer continued undeterred. He worked on the older man's shaft for a few more seconds and then detached himself from it, pulled the foreskin back slightly with two fingers and kissed the pink flesh almost lovingly. The former psychiatrist panted heavily and grumbled angrily: "You dare to stop now, Edward?" The addressed man grinned wider, slowly rose again from the floor. He took off his brown pants and was briefly considering whether the shirt was also disturbing his lust at this moment. It didn't really matter.

Without further ado, the inventor sat down on Scarecrows lap and put his hands around the brown-haired man's narrow neck. His hips rubbed meaningfully against his partner's. When Jonathan suddenly indicated a push with his own, the Riddler had to laugh. He breathed obscenely: "Impatient, Crane?" His counterpart growled in a deep voice. So there it was again, the familiar frustration. An emerging hatred for human nature. The forbidden and reprehensible desire for sexual satisfaction. Edward gave a throaty groan as the former psychiatrist's shaft slid threateningly close to his anus. He added quietly to his previous words: "Today you are in my hand, John and I decide when you can ease yourself inside of me." The thin man struggled again against the bondage and moved forward to catch the other's lips. This kiss, too, was a discharge of pent-up anger. As the older man's teeth dug into his tongue, Edward groaned indignantly, fingernails digging into the pale flesh. He tore small wounds in the thin skin and drew his partner with idiosyncratic love feasts. The blood ran leisurely down Scarecrows long neck. The tinkerer released one hand from the Master of Fear and grasped his cock again, slowly directing it into the correct position. He didn't even think to end the intense kiss, just sat down carefully on the tip in the intimate touch. The hard shaft found its way into him and sank deeper into the hot tightness with every inch. The black-haired man squeezed his eyes slightly together. Even if they had sexual intercourse more often, it still hurt as hell at the beginning of the penetration. The former psychiatrist wasn't small either. He lingered on the older man's lap, almost impatiently waiting for the pain to subside. Contrary to his plan to keep the upper hand, Jonathan suddenly began to buckle his hips and thus create a surprisingly violent movement. Edward would have screamed if the brown haired man's lips hadn't been snug firmly on his. The brown-haired man now seemed unstoppable and thrust hard, the lifting of his hips accelerating again and again in his animal like desire. The inventor buried his fingernails helplessly in the pulsing flesh, slowly widening the scratch marks. He quickly released the kiss to finally make room for his lust. His hoarse groan mingled with the older man's growling. Hot sweat ran from their bodies. In order to feel more of his partner, the Riddler rolled the hips himself on Scarecrows lap, and immediately felt how the penis penetrated him a little deeper. Suddenly the stiff shaft hit the right spot. 

The black-haired man tipped his head back and groaned in the heavy air, shuddering from all the extreme sensations. When Jonathan put his torn lips to his neck, the meager remnants of his self-control were over. The partially broken teeth of the former psychiatrist punched the skin and didn't seem to want to give up until they finally found blood. Edward ran his fingers into the older man's short, indomitable hair, clutching the back of his head convulsively. He shivered harder and whimpered in a fading voice: “I'm in control. I am more than superior to you. I'm ...” A sudden, stronger push from the Master of Fear cut him off from any response. The word literally got stuck in his throat. Jonathan gasped heavily from the exertion, then replied, almost brutally: "You can tell yourself that, Edward. Tell yourself you still have the upper hand. We both know it's not true.” With this simple statement, the brown-haired man bit down again, sucking on the wound to the rhythm of the thrusts. The inventor lost track of time and only realize marginally what was actually happening. He focused all his attention on the increasing lust. He was literally on fire. The pressure increased inevitably, and another very violent thrust finally brought him to an overwhelming climax. He tightened his grip on the older man's tousled hair, shouted the name of his lover loudly into the room. A gush of semen spread over the former psychiatrist's flat stomach, running leisurely over the navel. The sudden contraction of the tinkerer also pushed the gaunt man over the edge. Jonathan's movements became more irregular and a muffled rumble signaled that he too was on the verge of madness. The brown-haired man finally came in his partner, squeezed his hips up as hard as he could to fully savor the moment. Edward snorted breathlessly as the waves of pleasure ebbed. His fingers broke away from the convulsive position, fell weakly to the sides of his lover's torso. He sagged a little and mumbled in a whisper: "I fucking hate you, John."


End file.
